Didn't Think Ahead
by wildgirlN
Summary: Remember how Doctor Eggman blew up half of the moon in SA2? Well, the moon is there for a reason. Here's what SHOULD have happened, with some OCs thrown in! May contain Shadouge and ShadOC. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! New story, coming up! This story is partly based on the events of SA2, but it's not exact, so don't blame me if some of the details are off. ;)**

**Warning: This story may contain Shadow x Rouge and Shadow x OC.**

**Eggman, Rouge, Shadow, and Knuckles belong to SEGA.**

**OC (not revealing her identity until the end!) belongs to my sister, L!**

**Okay, have fun!**

The egg-shaped doctor frowned. "Those foolish people simply aren't listening. I must give them a warning."

The other two occupants of the room, a black-and-red hedgehog and a white bat, looked nonchalant. "What sort of warning, Doctor?" asked the bat, examining her appearance in a compact mirror.

"I'd like to show them what will happen to their precious earth if they don't turn over control of the world to me!" With that, the doctor pushed a button.

The other two occupants grabbed onto various objects for support as the entire ARK shook. The Eclipse Cannon emerged from its hiding place and trained itself on the moon. "Er, Doctor," ventured the bat. "I don't think this is a good-"

"Quiet, Rouge!" snapped the doctor.

Rouge frowned and picked up her compact from where it had fallen. "Whatever you say, Doctor."

The doctor pushed a couple more buttons, and a screen popped up. "Greetings, people of Earth! I am Doctor Eggman, the greatest genius in the entire world!" Rouge rolled her eyes. "You have two choices. Either you turn over control of the world to me, or… well… allow me to show you what will happen to your precious Earth if you don't!" With glee, Doctor Eggman punched a button. The Eclipse Cannon fired.

The beam struck the moon, causing an explosion of light. When they could see the moon again, it was half gone. The black-and-red hedgehog folded his arms. "Now those humans should listen."

"Of course, Shadow!" exclaimed Doctor Eggman happily. "They won't dare defy me after such a show of power!"

Rouge coughed. "Excuse me, Doctor, but won't the destruction of half the moon completely destroy the Earth?"

Doctor Eggman turned to her. "What do you mean, Rouge?"

"Well, first of all, the stuff you just blew off the moon is going to head towards Earth and slam into the surface, killing millions." Rouge begins. "Also, the destruction of half of the moon will cause Earth to swing out of orbit, messing up the seasons and basically killing everyone else. So, now everyone on Earth is going to die. What will be left to rule?"

Doctor Eggman stared at her in silence. "I… er…"

Rouge smiled slightly and pulled out a tube of lipstick from her pocket. "We're going to be the only three people alive in this entire solar system. That is, assuming we get out of here before the moon rocks destroy the ARK as well." She touched up her lipstick, glanced into her compact, then slammed it shut. "It's a shame, really. I wish we could have brought along that little echidna, Knuckie. He was cute. Oh well. I guess we'll have to find a new planet and start a new species." She winked at Shadow, who looked confused.

"Start a new-" He broke off when he realized what Rouge meant. "Oh."

"Yep," said Rouge. "After all, no offense, Doctor, but you're not as cute as Shadow, and you're way too old."

Doctor Eggman sputtered angrily. "What?! Why, Shadow's older than I am!"

"But he's the Ultimate Life Form," Rouge cooed, walking over to Shadow. "Isn't that right, Shadow?"

Shadow stepped away from her. "Yes, I am."

"Humph!" Doctor Eggman exclaimed. "Well, if we're going to be the only people left, I suppose we should look for supplies around here." He shuffled off.

"Come on, Shadow." Rouge sashayed off in a different direction.

"Hmph." Shadow went in the opposite direction.

He found a room marked "Supplies" and went inside, deciding it was a fine place to start. He walked over to a pile of crates. The top one said "Nails", which Shadow figured they didn't need right now, so he threw it off into a corner behind some other crates. However, instead of making the thump he expected, when the crate hit the ground, he heard a squeak. He frowned. A mouse? He went over to where the crate had landed and lifted the crate off. What he saw underneath was not what he had been expecting.

A female, light blue hedgehog was lying where the crate had been. Her eyes were closed, and she was motionless. The crate had knocked her out. Shadow frowned. Who was this girl? He grabbed the girl's arms and dragged her like a rag doll out of the pile of crates so that he could see her better. She didn't look like anyone he had ever seen before. She was wearing a light blue dress and blue flats. She had three quills, one on each side of her head and one in the back. And, strangely, she had a jewel embedded in her forehead. Had the crate smashed it into her head? Shadow shuddered at the possibility. But he didn't see any blood, so he suspected that it hadn't.

What was this girl doing on the ARK? Maybe Rouge or Doctor Eggman knew who she was. He grabbed the girl's arm again and dragged her through the halls, back to the main computer room. Rouge had already returned, and was sifting through some sacks of generic food. She looked up. "Hey, Shadow. Find anything to-" She noticed the girl he was dragging. "Um… who is this?" She walked over to him. "How did she get here?"

Shadow dropped the girl roughly. "How should I know?" He stalked off, leaving Rouge to take care of the girl.

Rouge looked at the girl and shook her head slowly. She grabbed the girl's shoulders and shook her gently. "Hello? Are you awake?"

For the first few seconds, the girl was unresponsive. Then, she let out a soft groan. "Ohhhh…"

Rouge sighed in relief and let go of the girl. "All right, who are you, and what are you doing here?"

The girl ignored her questions and blinked a few times, rubbing her temples. "Ow… I feel like I got hit by a truck." Seeming to notice Rouge for the first time, she looked up at her. "Oh. Hi. Who are you?"

Rouge pulled the girl to her feet. "I'm Rouge the Bat."

The girl looked around, struggling to keep her balance even with Rouge's help. "Where…? Oh, I remember. Space Colony ARK, right?"

Rouge folded her arms, letting go of the mysterious girl. "Yes. Now, why are you here?"

The girl grinned. "I stowed away on a supply ship that was coming here. Then I hid away in one of the supply rooms and lived on the supplies there for a while."

"Why?!" demanded Rouge.

"I heard there was an 'Ultimate Life Form' here, and I couldn't resist the chance to see him!" exclaimed the girl happily. She gasped, seeing Shadow as he came back in the room. "Oh, is that him?" She ran over to him and hugged him. "Hi!"

Shadow looked at the girl. "Oh. You're awake." He pushed her away from him. "Who are you?"

The girl fairly bounced on the balls of her feet. "I'm Saffy the Hedgehog! Pleased to meet you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter of Didn't Think Ahead!**

**I got 3 reviews - thanks for all the support!**

**Characters will be OOC.**

**Rewriting the copyrights since there are some new characters... Eggman, Rouge, Shadow, Knuckles belong to SEGA. Saffy belongs to my sister, the two new characters belong to one of my other sisters.**

As Rouge had predicted, over the course of the next few days, meteorites rained down on the Earth. After the first couple of meteorites, the people of Earth figured out what was going on and quickly set to escaping Earth in spaceships. Although not all of them survived the meteorites, the ones that did zoomed off into space, probably to find fertile planets to settle on.

Saffy had settled into life on the ARK fairly easily. It was the others who didn't accept her so easily. None of them had ever seen her before. She appeared to be some kind of Shadow fan girl, although they didn't know how she knew so much about him. Shadow always found an excuse to escape whenever Saffy tried to talk to him, which saddened Saffy greatly.

Then a meteorite hit the side of the ARK, and Doctor Eggman figured it was about time to leave. He made some rockets from the genius of his mind and the materials aboard the ARK, got Shadow to affix them to the sides of the ARK and zoomed off into space. The two females peered out of the window as they flew away from the doomed Earth, watching it being pelted by meteorites. "Wow," breathed Saffy. "I sure am glad I snuck up here in time."

"I hope Knuckie escaped," Rouge mused quietly.

"Who?" asked Saffy, turning to the bat beside her.

"Oh, just an echidna I met while on Earth," Rouge explained. "He was pretty cute, although he did have some anger issues."

Saffy giggled. "Did he like you?"

Rouge glanced away. "Not exactly."

"Oh well," Saffy replied, focusing her attention on the Earth, which was rapidly disappearing from sight.

Shadow and Doctor Eggman were in the control room. Obviously, Doctor Eggman, with his superior genius, was controlling the ARK. Shadow was leaning against the wall, arms folded, musing over their predicament. He was a bit nervous, although he didn't care to admit it to himself. Saffy and Rouge both liked him, he was sure of that. They would probably have a big fight over him when the time came for him to choose one of them to be his mate. Shadow had seen girls fight over guys before. It didn't look fun.

He sighed and left the room in silence. He went to his self-appointed room and lay down, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the two girls. He didn't know who he liked better; flirty, sexy Rouge, or happy, friendly Saffy. How to choose...

The Earth having disappeared from view, the girls decided to head up to the control room—and, although neither of them said so, they hoped to find Shadow as well. They were both a bit disappointed when they only found Doctor Eggman, who said that Shadow had wandered off to somewhere unknown.

"Oh, look. A planet shaped like a star," Saffy remarked, staring out of the small window in the control room.

"Where?!" demanded Doctor Eggman, glancing through the window. "How interesting. This merits my attention." And with that, he steered the ARK towards the star-shaped planet.

"Why are we going here?" asked Shadow. "This planet obviously cannot support life. Its atmosphere is too weak. We should move on to more fertile planets."

But Doctor Eggman insisted on getting close to study the planet, and Shadow grudgingly agreed.

With some slight bumping—okay, maybe it wasn't that slight—the ARK landed on the star-shaped planet.

Saffy dug out some old space suits. They were meant for regular sized humans, so they were a bit small on Doctor Eggman and much too big for the Mobians. As Saffy put it, "I feel like I'm wearing a sock!"

The four entered the airlock. Shadow pulled the door shut behind them, then opened the door onto the planet. They walked out, the Mobians holding up the legs of the space suits to keep from tripping over them. "This is just like running a sack race!" exclaimed Saffy happily.

Shadow looked at Saffy suspiciously. "What is a 'sack race'?"

Saffy glanced at him. "It's a race. In a sack."

"Hmm. It must be a very big sack in order to be able to run a race in it…" mused Shadow quietly.

Saffy just giggled and kept walking.

Rouge bent down to examine the surface of the planet. "Doctor, look at this." She gestured to a multitude of tiny, geometric flowers growing on the surface of the planet.

Doctor Eggman tried to bend over, but his space suit was too small. He ended up falling on his hands and knees instead, at which Saffy giggled—quietly. "Ow… Yes, that is very curious. These plants shouldn't be able to survive here. This planet doesn't have the gravity to sustain a suitable atmosphere." He glanced over at Saffy, who was jumping up and down to test the gravity.

"You're right; the gravity isn't very strong!" she yelled to him, jumping thirty feet up in the air, then floating back down.

Rouge squinted at the ground, then scooped up something on her finger. "Doctor, look." She held up a tiny animal with a star-shaped head and a furry yellow body. It looked up at her curiously, rubbing its paws together. "It's a tiny animal."

"I suppose that would explain why the flowers can survive," mused Doctor Eggman. "There must be a tiny ecosystem living here. Perhaps they have adapted to be able to breathe in this mostly airless atmosphere."

Shadow looked around. "A tiny ecosystem. Wonderful. But this planet still can't support life of our size."

As it turned out, Shadow was wrong. Two Mobian-sized figures peered out from behind a rock, investigating the strange intruders. "Sis, give me the binoculars," commanded the first, trying to make her voice sound as commanding as possible.

The second tried to give the binoculars to the first, but dropped them instead. "Oops."

The first one sighed impatiently and grabbed the binoculars. "Let's see…" she mumbled in a girlish, high-pitched voice. "There's three… no, four of them. One of them is a big, fat egg with arms and legs."

"Let me see!" squealed the second, trying to take the binoculars, but the first pulled the binoculars away.

"Not right now." She looked through the binoculars again. "There's also a sad-looking one with hair on his chest, and two girls." She let the binoculars fall to her lap. "Should we talk to them?"

"Why not?" asked the second. "They don't look dangerous, and if things get bad, we could always eat the egg." She giggled impishly.

"Yea, right," replied the first, rolling her eyes. "Well, come on. Let's go." She rose from her hiding place and strode towards the four. Her sister followed her.

Doctor Eggman, Shadow and Rouge were examining flowers when Saffy started speaking loudly. "Guys! There's some people coming towards us."

Doctor Eggman did a double take. "People?! How could there be people on this planet?"

Saffy shrugged. "I dunno, but here they come." Two rather short figures were walking towards them, their stride lengthened by the weak gravity.

As the two got closer, they emerged from the shadows and became two yellow hedgehog girls. Strangely, they were not wearing space suits or helmets, and yet they were breathing and obviously alive. "Hi!" cried the one in a blue outfit. They got within a couple feet of the four, then stopped. "Hello, mysterious visitors. My name is Starlight," said the one in blue, gesturing to herself. "This is my sister, Twinkle." She pointed to the other, who smiled and waved.

Saffy was the first to respond. "Hello! Why are you on this planet?"

"We're the princesses of Planet Star," replied Twinkle matter-of-factly.

Saffy's eyes widened. "Say again?"

Starlight jumped in. "We're the princesses of this planet. We live here, with our species, the Starrians."

"What is a 'Starrian'?" asked Shadow quizzically.

Starlight and Twinkle exchanged a look. "I think we'd better take you to our parents," Starlight replied finally. "They can explain better."

"Come on!" chirped Twinkle. The two sisters began bounding away.

"This is very interesting!" exclaimed Doctor Eggman. He struggled to his feet and hurried after the two girls.

"Wait up, Eggy!" called Saffy, running after him, nearly tripping over her space suit. Rouge glanced at Shadow, shrugged and followed her. Shadow grunted and shuffled after Rouge.


End file.
